Full Moon Fever
by ViolateThisNobleWar
Summary: The girls face their first full moon since graduating. Will suggests a sleepover to keep them safe, and the night starts off great as the girls force Will to suffer through a traditional 'girly' sleepover. But when Rikki becomes affected by the full moon, she disappears, and winds back up in the arms of the person she swore she'd never go back too. T for slight sexual references.
1. Part 1

**Hey lovelies! This is a three-part story about the first full moon after the season three finale. It involves fluffy friendship between Will and the girls, and whole lot of Rikki and Zane because I ship them a little too much. I intend for this to be a three parts, but whether or not I continue beyond this part I suppose will probably depend on whether or not you guys are interested in seeing more? So please let me know if you think this is worth continuing! Thanks guys xx**

''So, plans for tonight?'' Will asked, pulling Bella a little closer to him. The two were slumped in the hammock outside of Will's boatshed, Bella resting lazily with her head on Will's chest, entangled in his arm, cuddled to him as though he was seven and she was his teddy bear.

Rikki and Cleo sat in beach chairs opposite the pair on the deck, trying not to feel bitter at the displays of physical affection the two were always showing. Bella and Will were still very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and therefore were always cuddling, kissing, whispering sweet nothings and giggling like little kids. Rikki and Cleo were happy for them, truly, but they'd be lying if they said it didn't sting a little to see them so happy together. After he briefly returned to Australia to see the girls graduate, Cleo and Lewis had been forced to endure another heartbreaking goodbye, and of course, Rikki was still recovering from her breakup with Zane.

''Nothing.'' Rikki shrugged, scrolling mindlessly through Facebook on her phone. She wasn't really interested in anything cropping up in her newsfeed, but was more looking to focus her attention somewhere other than Will and Bella. ''Why, what's tonight?''

A moment later, Rikki could feel sense that hot intensity of several sets of eyes burning in to one person. She looked up from her phone to see Cleo, Bella and Will were all starring at her.

''A full moon?'' Cleo stated, looking surprised that Rikki had forgotten.

''Oh, right.'' Rikki sounded bored. ''And? I don't see what the big deal is. The full moon hasn't turned us into zombies for ages, and now that the comet has moved on, it's not like the tentacle's gonna need us for anything. I don't think anything'll happen tonight.''

''I don't know.'' Bella tone was hesitant.

''Yeah, what if the full moon goes back to affecting us the way it used to?'' Cleo added. ''Now that the tentacle's gone-''

''Guys!'' Rikki interrupted. ''We promised we weren't going to let this control our lives, remember? We can't live in fear of the full moon. We've beat it before. We don't have anything to be afraid of.''

Bella and Cleo murmured out something that sounded like agreements, though neither one looked convinced.

''Maybe we should all stay together tonight, just in case.'' Will suggested as a compromise. ''We don't have to go overboard and board up windows or anything, but it can't hurt to be cautious. Let's just stick together. Why don't you girls spend the night here? I'll set up some campout mattresses on the floor. It'll be like… like…''

''Like a slumber party?'' Rikki smirked playfully. ''You really need some guy friends, you know that?''

Will looked away, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

''Don't be mean.'' Bella scolded, snuggling even further into her boyfriend.

''Oh, I was joking.'' Rikki rolled her eyes. ''Kind of. I mean, I still think Will should make some more guy friends, but if wants to stick with having girls as his best friends that's cool. I'm just saying, if that is the case, he has to learn to do the traditional girly slumber parties the right way. Manicures, makeovers, the full deal.''

''Rikki, you hate traditional girly sleepovers.'' Cleo raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah, that was before I could use one as an excuse to paint Will's nails.'' Rikki's grin was broadening by the second.

''No.'' Will's head shake was determined, final. ''Absolutely not.''

''Oh, can we do his make-up too?'' Bella's eyes gained a sudden twinkle as the idea struck her. Her pink lips tucked up to reflect Rikki's cheekiness. ''I have a foundation that would suit his skin so well.''

''What? No!" Will cried, his eyes widening.

''I know a really great homemade facial recipe.'' Cleo joined in. ''Seaweed scrub.''

''God help me.'' Will groaned, collapsing back against the hammock. He pinched the skin on the bridge of his nose, looking pained.

''Hey, you're the idiot that invited us all to stay.'' Rikki reminded him. ''And befriended us in the first place.''

''Don't remind me.'' Will sighed, but the small smile playing on his mouth declared that meeting the girls wasn't something he regretted for a second.

* * *

''Stay still!" Bella ordered. Her face was contorted in concentration as she steadily drew delicate flicks off the corners of Will's eyes with her liquid eyeliner. ''Winged eyeliner is hard enough without you fidgeting.''

Will made a noise of discontent and relaxed against the beanbag, trying to stay as still as possible while his girlfriend continued her work on his eyes. Bella was straddling him, one knee either side of his lap, while Cleo sat to his right, meticulously filling his bushy eyebrows with a deep brown pencil, and Rikki knelt on his left, applying a popping coral coloured blush to his cheekbones.

The girls had made good on their threat to treat will to a night of stereotypical girly slumber party activities, starting with a full-face makeover. Also on the list was a manicure, a facial, a gossip session about cute boys and a chick flick marathon. Cleo had made up a playlist specifically for the evening, which consisted mostly of Katy Perry, Taylor Swift and Beyoncé.

The atmosphere was light and playful. Katy Perry's _California Girls_ was playing over the speaker Cleo's iPod was hooked up too. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Will, though he'd never admit it and had plans to vehemently protest everything the girls were going to put him through. Caught up in the vibes of fun, laughter and good company, everyone completely forgot any apprehension they had about the full moon, which by now had well and truly risen, causing silver slashes across the ocean outside the window.

''Alright, I think he's just about done.'' Bella smiled contently as she pulled back from her boyfriend.

''Do I want to go and look in the mirror?'' Will asked.

''Um, we just spent thirty minutes making you look like a princess.'' Rikki pretended to be a offended. ''You better want to go look in the mirror.''

Will groaned and pulled himself up from where he'd been buried in his favourite beanbag. Upon approaching the mirror, his jaw instantly fell slack, causing all three girls to fall on themselves in fits of hysterical laughter. Will's eyes had been done up with shiny gold eyeshadow and sleek black eyeliner, his eyebrows shaped and filled, his cheeks blushing and his lips platinum red. To top it all off, Rikki had added dramatic false eyelashes.

''I hate all three of you.'' Will shook his head.

''Did I just hear Will say he's ready for his manicure?'' Bella cupped her hand around her ear.

''That's definitely what he said.'' Rikki agreed enthusiastically, leaping up from the floor. ''I'll go fill up the water.''

On her way to the compact kitchen in the corner of Will's boatshed, Rikki scooped up the glass bowl she'd bought along with her, specifically for this. She flicked the kitchen tap on an adjusted her grip on the bowl, cautiously concealing her hands underneath as she filled it up to keep herself from getting wet.

As the bowl filled, Will returned to Bella and Cleo on the floor, and Rikki could hear them making more teasing remarks. She turned the tap back off and glanced down, only to have her gaze trapped in something mesmerizing.

The full moon, in all it's glory, reflected in the fresh tap water, streaming in from the open window above the kitchen sink. Rikki's thoughts tangled in her mind and then abandoned her all together. Her world harrowed, the laughter and jokes of her friends slipped away as Rikki was removed from the scene, from herself, to a place where it was just her and this bowl of water, mirroring the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

''Rikki?'' Will's voice, accompanied with his hand on her shoulder, startled her. She squealed and dropped the bowl, causing it to smash into several tiny fragments, shooting water up the sink basin. Will yanked Rikki out of the way, but not before a few droplets found their way on to her arm. Hastily, Will grabbed a nearby tea-towel and wiped Rikki's forearm dry.

''Sorry.'' Rikki apologised, wiping away a bead of sweat that had begun to trickle from her forehead. Was she nervous, or was it just getting really warm in here?

''No problem.'' Ever laid-back Will dismissed her. ''I'll clean it up properly later. For now I'll just throw a towel over it so no one gets glass in their feet, and so none of you get wet.''

Will crossed the room to grab a beach towel, which he tossed over the mess. With a smirk, he asked ''does this get me out of the manicure?''

Rikki opened her mouth to make a smart retort, but nothing came to her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt utterly unlike herself, like someone had removed her from her body, and in it's place left an imposter that was trying to act as much like Rikki Chadwick as possible, but was floundering.

''You wish.'' Cleo snorted instead. ''Rikki, just grab a glass and fill that up.''

Rikki heard her best friend's request, but somehow couldn't bring herself to move, to put it in to action. The sweat on her forehead dripped faster, and liquid began too pool under her arms. She flapped the top of her T-shirt, trying to cool herself, feeling her cheeks flush with heat.

''Rikki?'' Will looked concerned, though it was hard to take him seriously with the batting false eyelashes. ''Are you okay? You don't look well?''

''It's hot.'' Rikki huffed. ''Really, really hot.''

Bella and Cleo exchanged a look.

''I'm not hot…'' Bella said sceptically.

''Well I am.'' Rikki snapped, causing Bella to flinch at the unexpected annoyance. ''I'm going outside to get some fresh air.''

''Maybe that isn't such a good-'' This was as far as Cleo got in her protest before Rikki had slammed the door. Not a minute later, a tell-tale splash rang out from the sea just outside the door.

''Oh, I knew it!'' Bella threw her hands up, exasperated. ''We should have been more careful. I knew there was no way nothing was going to go wrong on a full moon.''

''Wait, you think Rikki's been affected by the full moon?'' Will asked, for he had never actually seen any of the girls come down with ''full moon fever'' and was oblivious to the signs.

''She was totally out of it, and she was complaining about being really hot.'' Cleo explained. ''That means she's beginning to lose control of her powers.''

Cleo made a move to head for the door, before Will intervened.

''I don't think either of you should go after her.'' He said. ''What if you two come down as well, and then we have three moonstruck mermaids wandering around out in the ocean?''

Bella sighed.

''He has a point.''

''We can't just let her go!" Cleo cried. ''What if she gets in to trouble?''

''Maybe you should go after her?'' Bella suggest, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. ''99% chance she went to Mako Island.''

Will weighed this up in his head, looking unsure.

''I don't want to leave you girls.'' He said, though he was looking more at Bella than Cleo. ''In case something happens to you.''

''Well, we need to share the babysitter.'' Cleo folded her arms across her chest. ''I mean, who else can we call on for help?''

A silence engulfed all three, as a simultaneous idea formed in their minds. It seemed to make everyone uneasy.

''There is… there is one other person who knows about mermaids, and the full moon.'' Bella began. ''And would be worried if he thought Rikki was in danger.''

''Would he?'' Will snapped. ''Because last I checked, Zane was total douchebag about it any time Rikki asked for help.''

''Zane's made mistakes.'' Cleo admitted. ''But he does care about Rikki, despite all his flaws. Either way, he's our only hope.''

There was another pause, another moment of deciding, uncertainty, shared glances and breathed in hesitations.

''Alright.'' Will exhaled heavily. ''Someone call Zane.''

 **What do you guys think? Worth continuing, or…? Feedback of all descriptions is greatly appreciated so please share your thoughts!**


	2. Part 2

**Thank you to everyone who left feedback and kind comments, it's very very much appreciated!**

''One more hour.'' Zane muttered under his breathe, wiping a damp table cloth across the marble benchtop of Rikki's Cafe's front counter. The mantlepiece clock on the far right side of the café seemed to be moving time along at an achingly slow place. Zane could have sworn it had been at least three hours since he'd checked at the time had said 8.30pm, yet now it only said 9pm. He couldn't kick the customers out and start closing up for the night until 10pm.

Cutting through the noise of smoothies blending and tipsy patrons chatting too loudly and generic pop music from stereo Zane had set up as it was the band's night off came the sound of the phone. Obnoxious and repetitive rings blared across from behind the counter, refusing to be ignored.

''Sophie, get the phone.'' Zane ordered. Sophie obliged, though with a roll of her eyes and a huff of discontent. She was still very much interested in her boss, but these days she couldn't even get a smile from him, let alone persuade him to dinner and a movie. Zane had too much on his mind for dating. There was the café, which had struggled ever since it had lost Rikki's touch, and then Rikki herself, which, try as he might, he just couldn't let go of.

''Well, he's busy.'' Zane heard Sophie grumble just as he attended to a waiting customer. He attempted to split his focus, trying to calculate the patron's change and listen in at the same time. ''I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Bella, but he runs a café on his own now. He doesn't have time for Rikki to string him around. He's not her puppy. They broke up. That's where it's at.''

Zane slammed a handful of notes and rattling silver change on the counter, and practically leapt over the centre bench to reach Sophie.

''Give me the phone.'' He held his hand outstretched. It was a demand, not a gentle request, and there was no room for negotiation.

''It's Bella.'' Sophie explained, looking annoyed. ''She just said ''put Zane on, tell him it's about Rikki''. I tried to explain that you're busy but-''

''Give me the phone.'' Zane repeated, cutting Sophie off. Sophie hesitated.

''Look.'' She said, lowering her eyelashes in that way she always did when she was attempting to flirt with Zane. ''Don't let her treat you like this. What, she gets to walk out on you, dump the whole café on you, and then just call you up when she needs you? It's just not-''

''Sophie, if I have to ask you again…'' Zane's limited patience was running thin, and quickly. His hand was still out, expectantly, waiting for receive the phone. Sophie gave another breathy sigh and dropped the phone into his palm, then marched off sulkily. Zane disappeared inside his office, ensuring the door was properly shut, before he raised it to his ear.

''Bella? What's going on? Is Rikki okay?''

''Um… sorry for interrupting you at work.'' Bella sounded uncomfortable. ''I just, I didn't have your mobile number.''

''It's fine.'' Zane dismissed quickly. He was becoming more and more nervous over the prospect of Rikki being in trouble. After all, he knew very well what tonight was. He'd resisted the urge to contact Rikki and ask if she wanted his help with the full moon, because he'd recognised that by smothering her, he was only driving her further away. ''Rikki – is she okay?''

''I'm not sure. She came down with full moon fever and took off. We can't go after her because if we get moonstruck too we'll be no good to her. Will doesn't want to follow her in case something happens to us while he's gone. We didn't know who else to call.''

There was a time when Zane would have rolled his eyes and groaned, a time when he would have been tempted to tell the girls they need to grow up and learn to manage their mermaid dramas on their own, because he has responsibilities he can't just abandon for them. But that was also the time when Zane had taken Rikki for granted, the time before he'd had to watch the love of his life slam a door in his face. This time, Zane was already gathering his wallet and boat keys.

''Will she be at Mako Island?" He asked, not even pausing so consider whether he was able to leave the café at this moment. The staff would just have to deal with it – this qualified as an emergency.

''I'd assume so.''

''I'm leaving now, I'll be-'' Zane had meant to say ''right there'', but he'd been cut short by a sudden sight outside of the office window. Frizzy blonde hair, messily strung in two braids, catching in the wind. Moonlight bouncing off of a signature silver locket, and dancing through a set of eyes he once thought were the brightest shade of blue he's ever seen. Torn shorts that he'd know anywhere, because he was the one who bought them.

''No, she's not at Mako.'' He told Bella, dropping his belongings back on the desk. ''She's here. I can see out the window.''

''Oh.'' Bella sounded surprised. ''Okay, well-''

''I've gotta go, before she gets away.'' Zane's words were rushed, almost slurred. ''I'll call you later.''

''Zane wait!'' Bella shrieked, before he had the chance to hit the END CALL button. ''Be careful. Rikki won't be herself. She'll be a completely different person. It'll almost be like she's drunk. Just-''

''Yeah, I got it. Bye Bella.''

Zane yanked the back office door open so hurriedly, that he nearly knocked Rikki in the head, unaware she was standing directly on the other side.

''Shit! Sorry.'' He apologised. His breathe hitched, partially from the fright of Rikki appearing so suddenly, partially because of how beautiful she looked in the evening light.

''Woah, easy there, cutie.'' Rikki bit her lip cheekily. She began fingering one of her braids, her eyes glowing with mystery and excitement. ''I want you just as badly, but there's no need to clock me with the door.''

Zane blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond. Rikki's manner was flirtatious, seductive, girly. He'd never seen her in such a way, and that was certainly the first time he'd heard ''cutie'' from her.

 _It'll almost be like she's drunk._ Bella's words replayed in his head. He had to stay focused. Rikki was not Rikki tonight, and he needed to keep that in the back of his mind at all times.

''You should come in.'' He held the door wide open. Rikki let out a high pitch giggle.

''I'd love too.'' She sauntered in, hips swinging, full of confidence. She threw herself over Zane's desk, legs crossed at the knees, facial expression implying everything she wasn't saying.

''Rikki…'' Zane began, completely lost as to what he was supposed to say. Despite dating Rikki for two years, he'd never actually been around her when she was moonstruck. How was he supposed to treat it?

''Hmmmm….'' Rikki hummed as she glanced around the office. She was weighing it up, deciding. Her face set in determination, a decision reached, as she leapt back off the desk. ''Nope, not here.''

She moved back over to Zane, and intertwined her fingers with his own. Zane knew he should shake her off, but he'd missed the feeling of Rikki's tiny hand encased in his so badly. There was nothing in the world he wanted less than to let go. They were just holding hands, right? It was innocent.

''Let's go to Mako Island.'' Rikki whispered, leaning right in, so the words were passed directly into his ear.

''For what?'' Zane swallowed, hard.

Rikki laughed under her breathe. ''As if you don't know.'' She continued in her low voice, both sexy and sweet, their precious secret. Zane took a deep breathe in as Rikki tentatively touched her lips to his ear. The sensation sent shivers all the way down his spine. He formed the words ''Rikki, stop'' in his mind, but somewhere between his brain and his mouth, the got stuck, dissolving on his tongue and never passing his lips. Rikki continued to place kisses, subtle but full of implication, across his jaw line, on the nape of his neck, on the tip of his nose, until finally, they met with his mouth.

At first, Zane was like a statue. He was caught between the morals of knowing how wrong this was and the fuels of his burning desire, resulting him making no effort to get Rikki to stop, but also no effort to engage or to kiss her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, but his stayed glued to his side, a tinman with no oil.

When Rikki's tongue began to cross his teeth, Zane lost the battle against his will power entirely. He opened his mouth, granting her access, and pulled her in to him, as close as he could get her. He backed her roughly up against the desk, knocking several things over in the process. His hands found their hair, and small moan escaped him, as he relished in the feeling of having his fingers woven through the familiar wisps of curly, untameable blonde.

He'd almost pulled one of her braids completely out as she reached for something to help steady herself, and found a glass of water on the desk. The second she touched it, a loud rupturing noise startled the pair out of their antics and they rebounded off the desk.

As soon as Zane saw the glass, rattling furiously with water bubbling over, he knew it was going to explode. He shoved Rikki forcefully out of the way, causing her to stumble and fall on the other side of the office. The water skyrocketed out of the glass and Zane copped the brunt of it, scalding water falling over his arm. He yelped and grabbed a blanket from the couch to dry himself.

''Shit, that was hot.'' He hissed. He looked at Rikki, still on the floor, looking more amused than anything. ''Did you do that?''

Rikki smirked.

''Woops.'' She gave a playful shrug of her shoulders.

Zane sighed. That was the wake-up call, the blaring sign reading ''Hey, idiot, she's moonstruck, stop making out with her and do something.''

''Alright, you need to go home.'' Zane was already crossed with himself, feeling as though he'd taken advantage of Rikki. He'd wanted to believe that this was a sign Rikki still wanted him, missed him and craved him in the way he did her, and the full moon was just pulling it all to the surface, but he knew that probably wasn't true. He only hoped Rikki didn't remember their streamy office encounter in the morning.

''Why?'' Rikki pouted, over-dramatically. ''We were just getting to the good part.''

''You're moonstruck.''

Zane turned and dropped to his knees, wrapping the broken shards of glass up in the blanket. He winced whenever his fingers graced water, which was still unbearably hot. Regularly heated water would have begun to rapidly cool the second it touched the floor, but this was water heated by a moonstruck mermaid. The sound of the main office door knob turning caused him to look over his shoulder.

Rikki stood with the door open, already half out. ''Catch me if you can!" She cried, delighted, and with that she was gone.

''Rikki!'' Zane dropped the blanket containing the scooped up mess, hearing it shatter even more. ''Rikki! Come back!''

Rikki sprinted through the café, laughing the entire time, feeling like a little kid playing tag. She dodged the glances of confused customers and the glares of a both disdained and surprised Sophie as she bolted out the front door.

''Rikki!'' Zane was hot on her heels. He'd almost made it to the door, when Sophie slid in front of him. He dug his heels in to slow himself down before he crashed straight in to her and the pile of plates she was carrying, like a car slamming on it's breaks at short notice.

''What, Sophie?!'' He yelled. ''I have to go!"

''But you don't.'' Sophie insisted. ''If she wants to play games and act lie a three year old, let her. Besides, you can't just walk out on your staff-''

By this point, Zane had worked out away to get around Sophie, and was outside and after his ex-girlfriend. Sophie let out another groan of annoyance, not caring that it attracted the attention of several people around her.

By the time Zane got out onto the front lawn, Rikki had vanished entirely. The way the water just outside the café was rippling slightly, only in one place, in spite of the perfectly clear night, told Zane all he needed to know.

He turned on his heels and headed back inside. Sophie seemed pleased, instantly, but before she could even begin her speech on how glad she was that he came to his senses, he'd marched back into his office and slammed the door. He popped the lock to stop her from following him and found the keys to the Zodiac.

This time, Zane went out the back door, to avoid Sophie and any other staff members that might ask questions. He sprinted around the café's façade and to the jetty, where his loyal speedboat was tied up.

''Please be at Mako Island.'' He said, to nobody in particularly, as he started the Zodiac up. ''And please be safe.''

 **Okay lovelies, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and then I'll update the final part! Thank you again for the support and the feedback, it's highly appreciated!**


	3. Part 3

**Okay guys, this is technically the final part, but I very well could end up writing more, or writing another three-parter that's something of a sequel, just because I can't help myself haha. We'll just see how I go. Thank you very much for reading and for leaving kind comments, and please please let me know your thoughts on this part as well!**

 **I've loved reading all your feedback so far, and if you have any ideas for this to be continued or for a new H20 story please feel free to let me know in the reviews (or your welcome to PM if you'd like). Thanks again for the support! Hope everyone has a lovely Christmas!**

Zane's heart was thudding, sending vibrations through his ears, as he trekked the final part of the Mako Island hike to the moon pool. When he reached the part of the rock where the ground gives way to gaping, black abyss, he sat down, his legs dangling over the edge, and pushed himself forward. Rocks and twigs clawed as his back as he clumsily tumbled down, and was deposited in the dirt. He never quite got used to that drop.

He was back on his feet in an instant, and scurrying towards the stepping stones carved into the wall from rock.

''Rikki?'' He called as he climbed. ''Are you here? Rikki?''

He pulled himself through the gap and into the hidden cave. Instantly, sweat prickled on his skin as he was met with a rush of steamy air. The temperature in the moon pool was well above the outside temperature, with heat radiating off one particular person, who stood with her bear feet planted in the sand and her eyes fixated on the bubbling water.

Rikki's head snapped to the right and her lips formed a knowing smile at Zane's approach.

''Took your time.'' She said. ''I was wondering when you were going to arrive.'

Rikki had yanked her hair out of it's braids, and it now fell it sweet blonde waves around her shoulders. Zane had always believed there was no sight more breathtakingly beautiful than Rikki with her hair down.

''You wanna come for a swim?'' Rikki threw her head to one side and looked up at him, daring him to refuse her offer.

''No.'' Zane replied firmly, fending off every part of him that wanted to say yes. ''I want you to come back with me. Where I know you're safe.''

''I'm safe here.'' Rikki chuckled and shook her head, like Zane was being silly. ''This is my home, Zane. It's where I belong.''

Zane debated his options, watching Rikki pace blissfully around the edge of the moon pool. She did seem very content here, and although he knew water worsened the effects of the full moon, she'd already swum to Mako Island, so they'd crossed that bridge. Maybe the best thing was just to ride it out with her here. At least she'd be cooperative.

''Fine, we'll stay here.'' Zane settled down in the sand, getting ready for a long night in.

Rikki dropped to her hands and knees, and began crawling on all fours over to Zane. Once she'd reached him, she sat back on her heels, lowered her eyelids and purred ''so, about that swim?''

''Nope.'' Zane shook his head. ''Not going to happen. We're both staying on dry land.''

''It's okay if you don't have a bathing suit.'' Rikki began to trace her fingers along the hem of Zane's shirt. He sucked in his breathe at her touch. ''I don't have one either.''

Zane let out a laugh.

''Yes, but the difference is, you grow a tail in the water.'' He flicked the edge of his shirt, forcing Rikki to let go.

''True.'' Rikki was hardly disheartened by his rejection, and simply turned her attention to fiddling with the buckle on his pants. ''But I'll still strip, to keep things even. I'm fair like that.''

Zane's eyes shot open, as her implications finally beckoned on him.

''Hang on, you want to _skinny dip_?''

''Oh, Bennett.'' She giggled, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder as her fingers continued toying with his shorts. ''Don't act so innocent. I know exactly what you get up to.''

Zane knew she was referring to the intimacy that had been present in their relationship, but he wasn't going to take the bait. Not tonight. He wanted to, god only knew how badly he wanted too, but he wouldn't take advantage of Rikki. Not like this.

''Not tonight.'' He said gently, attempting to ease her off of him.

''Fine.'' Rikki's face turned sour. She sprung off the ground and moved a few paces from him, before turning back, so she was facing him head on. ''I'll go swimming on my own.''

Zane didn't bother trying to intervene. As long as Rikki stuck to splashing around the moon pool, he didn't see how getting wet could do any more harm than it already had. He waited for Rikki's typical elegant swan dive, but when she stayed rooted to the spot, he glanced back up at her to see what she was doing.

A sharp gasp escaped him as he watched as she began to roll up the edge of her baby pink tank top. She was still going to undress, despite the fact that he'd resisted going swimming with her, despite the fact that she'd be naked for all ten seconds before she transformed, despite the fact that it was entirely pointless. Entirely pointless other than to drive him completely wild, which, Zane realised made it hardly pointless at all. That was exactly what Rikki was trying to do.

He watched as she removed her tank top and dropped it beside her. He willed himself to be a gentleman and look away, but his body had taken a mind of it's own. His neck wouldn't turn, his eyes wouldn't shift.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Rikki naked before. They'd been together for two years, and sexual intimacy had been a valued part of their relationship. This felt different, though. This wasn't clothes roughly pulled off and tongues battling for dominance in an entanglement of sweaty sheets. This was sensual and slow, utterly captivating. It was also heart-pumping, fuelled with the kind of adrenaline that graces you when you know you're doing the wrong thing. Rikki wasn't his girlfriend. She shouldn't be taking her clothes off for him. But yet, here she was, unclipping her lacy white push up bra, and finding far too much enjoyment in his slack jaw as she tossed it aside.

Zane felt his tongue start to go numb in his mouth as Rikki popped the button on her torn shorts. She was moving so slowly, and he knew it was intentional. She dragged the shorts down her slender legs and kicked them aside. Her thumbs hooked on the inside of her black underwear, taunting, teasing before those were lost too, and Rikki stood completely bare.

She allowed only a torturous few seconds for Zane to take in the sight he hadn't seen in almost two months – their relationship hit such a rocky patch towards the end, that hadn't had sex for a good month prior to their break up – before she jogged to the water's edge and leapt in. The blue water bubbled around her, stealing the sight of her skin, and by the time Zane had leant forward to get a better look, an orange, glistening tail was in the place of her legs.

''You're so obvious.'' Rikki said, taunting him. ''Just give up and get in the water with me, already.''

Zane looked over his head, and began counting the hundreds of tiny pebbles he could see lining the volcano, moving all the way up to the opening overhead. He was desperate for a distraction.

''I know you want to kiss me.''

Out of his peripheral vision, Zane could see Rikki propping herself up on her elbows on the pool's edge.

 _Thirty-one pebbles, thirty-two pebbles, thirty-three pebbles…_

''You'll have to come over here, though.'' Rikki carried on. ''Come, get in the water with me, and I'll give you that kiss.''

It was taking every miniscule sliver of will power, every ounce of restraint, for Zane not to go plummeting into the moon pool.

There was an air of silence, heavy and charged, before Rikki sighed and dipped back into the water, more than intentionally splashing Zane with her tail as she went.

A moment later, Zane heard rather than saw Rikki drag herself ashore, as he was still doing his best o look anywhere but at her.

''That was a short swim.'' He couldn't resist. Rikki had been stringing him along all evening – he wasn't going to miss his once chance to call her out on it.

''Sometimes the best ones are.'' Rikki said, shrugging, unbothered. Zane finally dared to look at her, as she curled her fingers in over her tail, causing waves of frothy steam to seep out of her scales. Zane had witnessed Rikki using her pyrokinesis to dry herself off numerous times before, but since losing her, he was seeing so many things about with fresh eyes. He'd never before realised how mesmerising and incredible it was to watch.

It took Zane a few seconds to realise what was going to happen once Rikki's tail disappeared. His eyes found the pile of her discarded clothes, still in the sand. This would be the optimal time to stop looking, to return to pointlessly counting pebbles and ignoring his ex-girlfriend's antics. He didn't stop looking, though. His mouth began to dry up in anticipation, and as Rikki steamed herself, she snuck several glances at him to make sure she still had his attention.

It took no more than twenty seconds before Rikki was bone dry. Magical sparks wrapped around her body and then vanished, transforming her back into a human. A very naked human.

Zane hated that he couldn't stop starring, but he was helpless against it. She had him entranced, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to fend off her advances, especially if she refused to put her clothes back on.

''Rikki, you should… uh… you should probably… maybe you sh-should, like… uh…'' Zane cleared his throat, awkwardly. ''Maybe you should get dressed.''

Rikki raised an eyebrow.

''Why?'' She trilled, running her tongue over her teeth. ''Am I distracting you?''

''Little bit.'' He barked out a laugh.

Rikki didn't make a move for her clothes, but instead collapsed down in the sand. Zane managed to tear his eyes away for long enough to take a few deep breathes and collect himself, before he turned back to her, forcing himself to look at nothing but her piercing blue eyes.

Her tangles of blonde hair were sprawled out around her as she laid in the sand, looking back up at him. Her expression had changed, from seductive and mischievous to exhausted but content.

''I'm tired.'' She said, with heavy, long-winded blinks. ''I'm going to go to sleep.''

Zane exhaled a sigh of blissful relief.

''That's a great idea.'' He smiled.

Rikki retuned his smile and closed her eyes fully. After a few seconds, she opened them again.

''Will you play with my hair?'' She yawned. ''Until I fall asleep.''

Zane felt his stomach knot. Once again, he knew this was probably a bad idea, but the way Rikki was looking at him, eyes wide and full of innocence, all manners of flirtatious cheekiness gone, made it impossible to say no.

He laid down beside her and his fingers found her hair. He massaged the top of her scalp, and finger-combed her curls. She made little noises of content, that eventually gave way to the lulls of heavy breathing.

''Rikki?'' Zane whispered. When she didn't respond, he tried again, a little louder. ''Rikki?'' He gave a gentle nudge of her shoulder, but still she didn't flinch.

Satisfied that she was asleep, Zane sat back up. He looked over at her tossed aside clothes, and dared one final peek at her bare body. Should he attempt to dress her? He knew from what Rikki had told him about previous full moon experiences that she would most likely forget all of this in the morning. It was already going to be hard enough to explain to her why she was waking up on Mako Island with him – he didn't want her to be humiliated as well.

On the other hand, Rikki sleeping this off was the best case scenario, and he didn't want to risk waking her. He stripped off his T-shirt and settled for pulling that over her, to protect at least some of her modesty. He very carefully raised her shoulders just enough to pull the neck of the T-shirt over her head, then slipped her arms through it, one by one. On her petite body, his shirt looked like a nightgown, falling mid-way down her thighs. Thankfully, she didn't stir.

Exhausted from the nights events himself, Zane collapsed down beside her. It didn't take long for sleep to grab him and pull him under, and just as he was drifting off, his arm subconsciously reached out for Rikki and pulled her closer.

* * *

The first thing that Rikki registered the following morning was the sound of her phone ringing, dragging her to consciousness. She fumbled around blindly, trying to locate her phone on her bedside table. Her hands found fistfuls of sand and she frowned, confused. She opened her eyes and immediately had to shield them with her palm, to block out unwelcome early morning sunlight pouring in from overhead.

Sitting up, she took in her surroundings. Her phone had by now given out, sending the caller to voicemail. Bit by bit, certain realisations drifted upon her. Number one; she was at Mako Island. Number two; she remembered nothing from the previous night beyond giving Will a makeover. Number three; Zane was asleep beside her, and number four; she was wearing his t-shirt... and nothing else.

Her cheeks highlighted in crimson as she attempted to stretch the shirt down as far as it would go, and pressed her knees together. She spied her clothes in a heap a few metres from her, and was hoping to at least scramble into her underwear before Zane woke up.

It became apparent there'd be no such luck as Zane began to stir, and then his eyes shot open rather suddenly, like the second he was conscious, he was on alert. He sat upright and looked from left to right frantically before his eyes settled on Rikki. His tense muscles relaxed and he looked relieved.

''You wanna tell what the hell's going on here?'' She spat. ''Why am I naked?''

Zane appeared to be stifling a laugh, which only added fuel to the fire of rage in the pit of Rikki's stomach.

''Technically, you're not naked.'' He pointed out. ''You're in my shirt. You _were_ naked.''

''Of all the times you can be a smart ass, let me tell you right now, this is not one of them.'' Rikki warned. She wanted so badly to jump up, to put distance between her and him, but she wasn't sure she could do that without the shirt hiking up, and she wasn't keen on showing Zane anymore then he'd already gotten to see. ''How could you? You bastard. This is low, even for you.''

Zane's expression suddenly changed.

''Wait, how could I what? Look after you while you were stumbling around like a sexualised zombie and being a right pain in the ass? You're welcome, by the way.''

''Oh, you're mad because I haven't said thank you?'' Rikki's voice was steadily rising. ''And exactly what do I have to thank you for, Zane? Screwing me? Taking advantage of me?''

''Wait, what?!'' Zane cried.

''Zane, being moonstruck is like being drunk! It's worse, actually, because it's no fault of my own. I couldn't consent! You took advantage of me!''

''No, Rikki, you've got it completely wrong. We didn't have sex last night.''

''Right.'' She scoffed, shaking her head in disgust. ''So I'm wearing your shirt without underwear why, exactly? For shits and gigs?''

''You're wearing my shirt because I was trying to protect some of your dignity after you took all your clothes off and tried to force yourself on me!'' Zane couldn't help but become frustrated. After all he'd done for Rikki the previous night, he'd expected at the very least a little gratitude.

Rikki paused for a moment. She pursed her lips in thought, considering Zane's words, trying to decide whether or not she believed him.

''So, what did happen last night, then?'' Rikki's tone was still suspicious, but she didn't sound as angry, which Zane took as a good sign.

Zane took a deep breathe in, and then spilt out all of the previous night's details, starting with Bella's phone call and ending with Zane partially dressing Rikki before falling asleep beside her. When he was finished, Rikki's face was flushed with embarrassment.

''Oh…I…uh…'' She stammered, looking down. ''I…I'm sorry about that. And, uh… thanks. For taking care of me.''

''You're welcome.'' Zane said again, though this time it was completely genuine. ''Any time. You know I'm always here for you.''

Rikki gave an uncomfortable, tight smile, and looked as though she was going to say something. She opened her mouth, then, thinking better, closed it again. A moment later, when she did speak, all she said was ''I need to get dressed. Look the other way.''

Zane bit his tongue to resist making a comment about how it was a little late to start looking away now and did as he was told.

Rikki dressed hastily, then tossed Zane's shirt at the back of his head. He turned it back in the right way and pulled it on. When he turned around, Rikki was scrolling through her phone, looking distressed.

''Shit.'' She muttered. ''That was Bella calling before. That's the fifth time she's called me. I also have four missed calls from Cleo and three from Will. And, oh my god, I don't even know how many text messages. Shit, they must have been worried sick.''

Zane threw his palm to his forehead.

''Damn it, I was supposed to call Bella back last night. I completely forgot.''

''I think she'll forgive you. Sounds like I was a bit of a handful.'' Rikki half-laughed, looking sheepish.

''Wait, you get phone reception out here?''

''It drops in and out.'' Rikki said with a shrug. She tapped her screen a few times, waved her phone above her head, then groaned. ''See, it's gone again. I can't reply to any of their texts. I'll just have to go see them.''

Rikki made a move to dive into the moon pool, then stepped back.

''Thank you, again.'' She said. ''You didn't have to do what you did last night.''

''Yeah, I did.'' Zane moved closer to her. ''I kinda owe it to you. I was a total douche for the last few weeks we were dating.''

''You were.'' Rikki agreed. ''But it's history. You've redeemed yourself with this, at least a little bit. I think we can still be friends.''

Zane tried not to look disappointed, but he was sure it showed on his face.

''Rikki, I'm really not sure we can be.'' He said. ''Don't get me wrong, the thought of having you out of my life completely is awful, but I can't go around having casual conversations with you about what you did on the weekend and acting like I'm not in love with you.''

The impact of Zane's words took a few seconds to fully sink in. Likewise, it took Zane a moment to totally comprehend what he'd just said, and then he had an overwhelming urge to kick himself.

''You're… in love with me?'' She echoed.

Zane considered giving some lame excuse, or some brash attempt at an apology, and letting Rikki take off in the water, but now he'd dipped his toe in, he might as well go all the way.

''I am.'' He nodded. ''And that's not something I can just turn off.''

Rikki folded her arms across her chest.

''You never once said you were in love with me the whole time we were dating.''

That had been something Zane had thought about again and again since their break up, similar to how he'd been nit-picking at every other aspect of their relationship, hating himself for all he did wrong and torturing himself with all he could have done better.

''And I should have. I'm just, I'm bad at that kind of stuff, Rikki. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do, and to be honest, it kind of scared me. I didn't know how to tell you. But I do, I love you. I still love you. I don't think I'm going to stop loving you any time soon. You're all I think about, day and night. Every second of the day I think ''I wonder what Rikki's doing right now'', and I just wish that whatever it is you're doing, you were doing it next to me. I messed up, so badly, and I hate myself for it. I don't expect you to just throw yourself back in my arms, but I can't just go back to being friends. It's too painful.''

Zane had never spoken so honestly to anyone, and Rikki looked as though she wasn't sure how to take it. Then, in an impulsive move, she pushed her weight up on to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was short lived, a mere peck on the mouth before she pulled away again, but it left Zane's lips tingling.

''I'm not saying all has been forgiven.'' Rikki clarified quickly. ''But maybe… maybe we can work on it.''

Zane swallowed, and decided to risk it.

''So, did you want to go see a movie tonight? My shout?''

''You just said you weren't interested in being friends.''

''And you just said we could work on it.'' Zane retaliated. ''So, having said that, I didn't mean as friends. I meant like… like on a date?''

He held his breathe as Rikki debated her answer.

''I want jumbo popcorn and coke.'' She demanded, and Zane's entire face lit up. ''And I'm choosing the movie.''

''Whatever you want.'' He readily agreed. ''So, I'll see you tonight, then?''

Rikki brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, and smiled.

''Yeah, I'll see you tonight.''

And with that, she bounded off the sand and disappeared into the water.

 **Alright, remember to review and to let me know if you want to see any kind of continuation of this, or if you want to see any other H20 stories. Thankyou!**


End file.
